I Swear It Wasn't Me
by Domestic Servant
Summary: I challenge you to challenge me. It's a drabble smackdown! 100 requests. Updated: Mini shears?
1. Clash

Hello, readers of Avatar fanfiction.

I've decided that, in my spare time in which I am not inspired to update my current fics, I'll do a little drabble challenge.

What, you may ask, is this challenge? Well it all depends on _you guys. _I want to see if I can effectively fit a certain prompt or challenge that is given to me under 200 words, to the liking of the challeng_er. _Makes sense, I hope.

The rules? It's simple. Review or PM me and give me the character(s) and a word or two that sums up the prompt and perhaps the genre, if you want. Again, they'll be under 200 words, so that'd be all I need. You'll also be credited in the actual drabble. I'm only taking 100, by the way. But if I get more than 100, I'll just make a new collection and start from where I left off...though I highly doubt that'd happen, ahahah :)

Now, I won't write anything explicit. Ahahaha, lo siento! I will, however, accept any pairings, however canon or crack or just out there. I'll accept nearly any situation, filled with fluff or controversy. Seriously. I'm open-minded. Just don't expect anything graphic. Things like that will be implied, though, if necessary. I'm perfectly fine with innuendos :)

So, now that that's done with. Review and give me something to do when I'm bored :D

And here is a little prologue drabble, of my own imagination...to get the party started.

**Disclaimed.**

--

Clash

When Sokka found out that Zuko was the Blue Spirit he nearly fell over with laughter. Zuko stood over the hysterical Water Tribe Warrior, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Did I say something?" he asked.

Drying his tears, Sokka chuckled.

"Dude, you. _Clashed."_

--

--

Hahaha. Of course Sokka is the fashion expert. I just watched The Blind Bandit yesterday (I know, I'm terrible) and I was like, WOW, Sokka matched his bag to his belt. I hope you guys get this? Ahahaha, I hate having to explain myself. It feels so defensive.

Bonjour!

PS. My author notes won't be that long from this point on. God, no. Hahahaha :) But my footnotes will still be here! And don't forget to review and give me a challenge!


	2. Spark

**Prompt:** Zutara; First kiss

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words: **110

**Disclaimed.**

Spark

"You gotta have spark," said Sokka, tearing off a chunk of meat from a chicken leg, and wildly gesturing to his curious sister. She had inquired about the oddly epic, yet bland kiss she and Aang shared, not too long ago. He eyed her knowingly and gave her his answer.

But what was..._spark?_

She found out later that evening when Zuko clumsily slipped on a puddle in the courtyard and grabbed onto her tightly for leverage. All in the process, her lips and his had met. They quickly pulled away, startled and taken aback. She looked at him incredulously, tentatively touching her lips.

"Did...did you just bend _lightning _on my _face_?"

--

--

Ah, yes, call it what you will, Katara. And I wonder if they have chickens in the Avatar-verse? Well, they do now, at least :) I hoped you liked, hoesoverbros, ahahaha.

Don't forget to review and _challenge _me.

Yasou!


	3. Strip Tease

**Prompt: **Maiko; hate to love you

**For: **lyrical-harmonies

**Words: **157

**Disclaimed.**

Strip Tease

"It's just sometimes, she makes me so _angry!_" Zuko threw his hands in the air, pacing the floor of the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh sat serenely, nodding as his nephew ranted about his girlfriend, Mai.

"She just sits there, right? She _sits _there...and I'm like, _right there, _and making myself look like an _idiot_ and when it's all over, it's like, _hi, _a friggin' re_action_ would be good, you know? She makes me feel _angry _and _stupid."_

Zuko turned around to face his uncle, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"And it was _her _idea!" he said in a shrill voice. "Be_lieve _me, I would _not _do something like that because I wanted to."

Iroh nodded. "Zuko, love makes us do foolish things...Just remember that it wasn't _your mind _stripping for Mai. Rather, it was _your heart."_

Zuko's left eye twitched as his uncle happily sipped his tea, obviously thinking that his words of wisdom helped him calm down.

--

--

Oh man, I hope this was okay. I was kinda...stumped...when I got the prompt 'cause it sounded so angsty and I was like, "No!! Angst!"

I can only do Sasuke!Angst and this isn't even the right fandom...so...I hope this humor fits the bill all right!

I hoped it was enjoyable and don't forget to review and _give a prompt. _I love a good challenge :)

Paalam :D


	4. Fishing

**Prompt:** Zuko and Sokka; brotherhood

**For:** crazy4Zuzu1717

**Words:** 182

**Disclaimed.**

Fishing

"Okay, so, what you do, is you take this baited pole and fishing line, and stick it in the hole," Sokka held up the materials and harshly handed them to Zuko, taking his own in his hands and putting them down the small, man-made opening in the ice. When Zuko peered inside, he saw various fish of different sizes swimming freely across the way and figured that this was going to be easy as pie.

He and Sokka sat there, poles in the water, and waited, and waited, and waited. Several hours later, Sokka was startled awake when Zuko slammed his fishing rod down and firebended angrily inside the opening.

"Damn you stupid fish!" he cried.

When his anger was effectively channeled, he put his arm back down to his side and hundreds of dead, boiled fish plopped up to the surface, cooked from the heat from the fire that was bended into the hole.

Sokka's eyes sparkled in amazement as Zuko nodded to himself, a smug grin in place. "Dude, you are officially a brother of the Southern Water Tribe."

--

--

I believe that Zuko and therapist!Sokka should schedule a weekly chat or two. It would be good. Ahahaha XP So yeah, hopefully this holds up to carzy4Zuzu1717's standards, if he (or she?) even reads it. I pray I did well. :D

Aah, so I'm thinking of leaving the Avatar fandom alone for awhile, save for my little Zutara dealio thing I have going; I must update that every Saturday, or the rest of my life with end in fail. Not really, but, I feel I must. Anyway, I've been kinda leaving Naruto hanging, ever since that epically amazing marathon of Avatar that came on like, in July. I've been in love with the show ever since...but is it just me, or did Suki's voice change from when she was first introduced, to like, Sozin's Comet?

I just watched the Kyoshi Island episode from Season 1 today and it was like...she had an accent or something. DOESN'T MATTER, but I was just wondering? Ahahaha.

Enough of my useless rambles, go on and review and give me a prompt :)

Sige la!


	5. Leap Frog

**Prompt:** Toph and Sokka; caught in the act

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 196

**Disclaimed.**

Leap Frog

"Woah, Toph, why're you limping?" asked Katara as the earthebender slowly trudged towards the table. Sokka followed not far behind, stretching, with a most satisfied expression gracing his face.

"Sokka hit me from behind," she answered irritably.

"Sokka did _what _to you?" she asked.

"He. Hit. Me," she enunciated, rubbing her backside tenderly.

Sokka nodded. "Oh yeah. And you didn't believe me when I said I put the _boom _in boomerang."

"More like I put my foot up your ass."

"Please. If anyone's foot is going up anyone's ass, it'd be mine to _yours," _he quipped as he sat down. "Oh wait, but that already happened, suck_aaaaa."_

_"Wait a minute," _said Katara. "What exactly did you two do? And no holding back!"

Toph looked at her oddly, wondering why she was making such a big deal. "We were playing pin the tail on the donkey while leaping the frog. _Durr."_

Katara sat in silence, a blank look on her face. She hadn't expected that.

Sokka now realized where Katara's thoughts had been. His face put on a slightly horrified expression, differing greatly from his previous one.

_"YOU'RE GROSS, KATARA!"_

_--_

_--_

Wow, I hope this is okay? Ahahaha XP I'm not sure if it's exactly 'caught in the act' but they were _kind of..._right? WELL, as long as hoeoverbros likes it, I suppose it doesn't matter? HOPEFULLY, he/she does. That'd be great, ahaha.

And here I thought I was gonna only update Naruto for a while. RIGHT.

Ahahha, review and challenge me :)

Hope this gave some chuckles.

Valete!


	6. Attack of the Green Beasts

**Prompt:** Maiko; jumping jacks

**For:** Fabulous Monster

**Words:** 199

**Disclaimed.**

Attack of the Green Beasts

"Why, exactly, am I doing this again?"

"To motivate me. I've let go these past months, and it's all your fault."

Zuko scowled at Mai, who was forcing him to take an aerobics class with her, so that they could both lose weight _together. _The thought of it made him want to vomit. _Him? _Lose _weight? _He wasn't the fatty eating the sugary fruit tarts like Sozin's comet was coming the next day, was he?

_No._

"Mai, I feel...challenged."

"Good. You've needed one."

"_Not _like that! You know what I mean..." he craned his head towards her as best he could, to whisper discreetly. "_I'm the Fire Lord. I have to be politically correct, here."_

"It's an ae_ro_bics class. _No_body cares."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and turned back to stare blankly ahead when an insanely fit man in a tight, green jumpsuit and a bowl-cut of hair with about six feet in stature jumped in front of him, pointing obnoxiously in his face. "YOU THERE! I WANT TO SEE YOUTHFUL ENTHUSIASM! FEEL THE _POWER_!"

A mini-him sprang beside him, saluting. "You are _so_ _wise_!"

"Again, Mai. _Why_ are we here?"

--

--

Oh, ho, ho. Do I smell a crossover drabble? Yes! Yes, I do. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I saw Maiko and jumping jacks and Gai and Lee just popped into my head. My deepest apologies to anyone who doesn't know who Gai and Lee are. To those of you who do, _of course _they'd be head of an aerobics class in the Avatar-verse. Am I right? Ahahaha. I love them, seriously. And I love Mai and Zuko. I see Mai as a sadistic girlfriend :) Moreso than Azula would be to whoever she may be paired up with. Which is odd.

But yes. I hoped the little Gai and Lee pop-up was appreciated, ahaha, to those of you who are in that fandom. LIKE ME :)

It'd be good if this garnered some laughs here and there. I'm not planning an update til next week...plenty of time to bombard me with challenges until I'm drowning, right? I plan on super-studying this weekend.

Farvel :)

PS. Dearest Fabulous Monster, I'm sorry to say that I don't speak fluent Latin or any kind of Latin ): I was just kinda tired of using Ciao and Adios and other ways to say goodbye in languages I know...so I was like, "I think I'll look up ways to say goodbye in different languages!" I just happened upon Latin that day...xx Lo siento! I can speak partial Spanish, though ;D However, I do wish I spoke some Latin...:)


	7. Sears

**Prompt:** Sokka; pears

**For:** Fabulous Monster

**Words:** 68

**Disclaimed.**

Sears

"Sokka."

"Yes, Katara?"

"What is that _thing_ you're eating?"

Sokka looked up, munching the flesh of an unknown article of food, the juices dribbling down his chin. Katara, respectively, looked down, crossing her arms and flinching from the smell and sight of it. She had never known anything to be more horrid looking in her life.

He looked down at the curvy sustenance, taking another bite.

"A pear."

--

--

Because, of course, there's no such thing as pears in the Avatar-verse. At least not until Sokka gets his greedy little hands on them. Personally, I hate pears. The graininess of the fruit is just gag-worthy. Or maybe I just always happen to pick the gross pears to eat?

Whatever it is, they're nasty little demons.

Fabulous Monster - I pray I did well? Ahaha :)

Read, laugh (hopefully), and _review _:D Prompts equals a happy _me_!

Hwyl fawr!


	8. Quattro

**Prompt:** Sokka and Aang; shaving

**For:** crazy4Zuzu1717

**Words:** 44

**Disclaimed.**

Quattro

"Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your blade? I need to shave."

"..."

"What?"

"Aang, what could you _possibly _have to shave? You're like, ten. Seriously, I mean --"

"That's fine. Nevermind. I'll just ask Zuko."

"Suit yourself. A _real _man would have his _own _blade."

"Sokka, quit being stupid."

"You're mean, Katara."

--

--

Hahaha, occasionally I'll be lazy and just write dialogue drabbles. They're much easier. Plus, I couldn't find any appropraite manner in which to insert non-dialogue. Weird. So, I decided to just update this bad boy every...Thursday.

Not much to say on this except I'd imagine Sokka to be really harsh on Aang on the subject of shaving. Come on, he's 13. Or 12. Or whatever. But he does shave his head, so I guess that'd be a given. Of course, Sokka wouldn't catch onto that quite as fast, as smart as he is. Ahaha, for a time I thought that Aang was naturally bald. I was like, "Poor guy, he lost his hair so young." Or he didn't have any to begin with. I don't know though, airbenders seemed to have some weird hairlines. I saw the previous Avatar who was (naturally) an airbender and I was like, "Woah. Hairline. Female. Receding." Ehh.

Uhm, so that's it. Ended up being a lot of say about this particular drabble, ahahha. I hoped you enjoyed and got a good kick out of it. Or a nudge. Or a slight twitch. Hopefully.

Review and...give me a prompt :D

It would make Lu Ten so happy. Trust me.

Żegnaj!


	9. Ben Dover

**Prompt: **Sokka and Katara; relationship advice

**For: **hoeoverbros

**Words:** 151

**Disclaimed.**

Ben Dover

"Rule 1: no jerks or anything related to it, which would include jerkbending, seal jerky...because that is _mine_...and_, actually, _just plain jerky. That's mine, too."

"So you automatically rule out Zuko, huh?"

"_And _all of the other jerkbenders. Which, unfortunatly, includes Aang because he's the Avatar. I can't make any exceptions. If he bends jerk, he bends...not with you."

"Sokka, I'm _already with_ Zuko. And you wouldn't have to make any exceptions with Aang because we're not together."

"Yeah, Katara. You're with Zuko _at the moment. _You never know what's gonna happen...say...next week."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

"Lots'a stuff."

"Well, then Mr. Tough Guy, if that's the case, maybe I should try and get in as much as I possibly can within the week...just in case he doesn't make it. I wouldn't want to be left all alone in this world _unfulfilled_."

"Which brings me to Rule 2: no babies."

_--_

_--_

Hah, so the title really has nothing to do with the actual drabble. Not that there's much to the drabble anyway...as it is a drabble. This was originally Kataang...but I know hoeoverbros likes Zutara so I clipped and trimmed it so :)

Ahh, Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. Who doesn't love him?

By the way, usually, I update this _Thursday, _but I'm having like, two tests this week and both classes I'm not doing too hot in. So I'm going to be doing some epic studying. So, therefore, today I'll update and see you all...uh...next week!

Leave me stuff to write in the form of a review.

:)) I'd love you forever _and _you get a drabble in your honor.

Ahaha.

_Tot Ziens!_


	10. De Árboles y Pantalones

**Prompt:** Aang and Katara; tree, Zuko

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 171

**Disclaimed.**

De Árboles y Pantalones

"So...why don't you want me near this tree?" Aang looked expectantly up at Katara, who, in turn, was making a comical effort to control her seemingly uncontrollable sweatbending.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Just...stay away from it!" She peeked discreetly over Aang's shoulder as she held him from turning around and going underneath the shade of it's canopy. Her eyes widened, hoping the figure in the brambles and bushes would get the hint to _hurry the fuck up._

"Katara, you're acting weird. Is there someone behind me?" He turned to look, but Katara quickly yanked his jaw towards her, putting into action her last hope for Aang not to see what was behind him.

She pulled away from the forceful kiss when Zuko waved jovially from behind the Avatar, holding up their underpants and other various items they had forgotten under the tree after a long night's rendezvous and swiftly walking out of sight. Meanwhile, Aang looked up dreamily at the waterbender.

"Wow, Katara. I didn't know you felt so strongly..."

--

--

This one is really random and makes no sense no matter what way you look at it. I keep rereading it and find so many things wrong with it. Buut, I like it :)

So just enjoy it, don't think too hard on the plot because, hey, it's a drabble and really doesn't need a plot.

Or maybe I'm just being over-analytical about it? But whatever. I hope this got some laughs. Or some WTFISTHIS expressions!

Yay!

_Dinero._

PS. The title translates to "Of Trees and Pants" or at least that's what I think it translates to. I take Spanish III _honores_, and I love the language...but I still might be wrong. Any Español speakers care to correct me if I'm wrong, don't hesitate!

Also, if you liked this, and want a prompt of your own to be written on in the near (or far, depending) future, review and tell me :D


	11. As a Whole

**Prompt:** Smellershot; winter

**For:** Adrienne

**Words:** 188

**Disclaimed.**

As a Whole

It was cold down underneath Lake Laogai, a draft beating against the two young Freedom Fighters' sweat-covered bodies. One was kneeling beside an old friend, panting from the exertion of a small battle fought just minutes previous, while the other stood tall and firm, his bow and arrow aimed for anyone who may enter. In the large empty space, their heavy breathing echoed, along with the chokes and gasps from the one lying down.

Smellerbee bit back a sob, none having escaped her since she was a child, as she tended to Jet's internal and fatal wounds. Longshot glanced down, and having taken one last stare at the entrance, bent down to her and Jet's level. He lightly placed his weapon on the ground and put an arm around Smellerbee and another underneath Jet, supporting his neck, and hugging them close. There, the three stayed until Jet's harsh breathing stifled.

The two remaining sat still for what could have been hours, contemplating on their uncertain future. Whatever it was that was in store for them, they both knew they were going to do it _together_.

--

--

Lol. That's some serious angst coming from me. All right, not much to say. I'm not too familiar with Smellerbee or Longshot...or the pairing. I hope I did this some justice. I would assume that they'd be a very subtle couple, not too keen on PDA and whatnot. I'm sure they'd be more companions than actual lovers. I can't imagine a passionate Longshot at all...

All right, hoped you delighted in this!

I think you all should review and give me prompts galore because they're fun to write! Yays!

Now, I'm off to watch television!

_Adieu!_


	12. You've Got Me Up Against the Wall

**Prompt:** Sukka; full moon

**For:** Adrienne

**Words: **178

**Disclaimed.**

You've Got Me Up Against the Wall

"Sokka, why are you always so adamant about not being out together during the full moon? I mean, I get it, you miss Yue, but...you have _me,_ you know?" Suki pulled on Sokka's distant hand, wanting nothing more than to hold it as they made their way through the darkened streets to the Jasmine Dragon.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am, Suki, but what if...well, what if she sees us?" he asked hesitantly, sparing a glance up at the bright, full moon.

Suki fought to roll her eyes. "I'm _pretty sure_ she'd be happy for you. _Honestly. _Do you think Yue would want you miserable?"

He shook his head. "...no."

"Then come on, hold my hand." She gave him a reassuring smile as she held out her open palm. He obliged and took it in his, sighing as he took one last look at the lunar body. "See? That wasn't so bad. No one died." He chuckled lightly at her joke, the air free of tension and now filled with innocent mirth.

And up in the sky, Yue smiled.

--

--

I just noticed that I use The Jasmine Dragon a lot in my stuff. Ahahaha :)

WOW, where's my humor gone? This is pretty sappy, if you ask me. For my standards as a writer, at least. I promise, the crack will come back...soon. Hopefully. I think it's my studies that have been bringing me down. _Man, _I hate economics. Sokka seems quite serious in this. Quite. And I'm seriously contemplating that last line. I mean, I can't just take it out. I must replace it with something if I do, but it seems really...corny and cheesey and overdone. But eh, what's done is done. I'm not one to edit drabbles with a stern eye or anything.

Right, so, tell me what you think! Any qualms, questions, praise, or potatoes you'd like to throw out there, please do so in a review! Because...they're fun to read and a good distraction from the wonders and joys of consumer education.

_Hagoone'_

PS. My personal fortune teller said that a lot of you readers will review and give a good 'ol prompt; _make it work! Don't let destiney down!_


	13. It's a Secret

**Prompt:** Zucest; seduction

**For:** glitterfuck

**Words: **99

**Disclaimed.**

It's a Secret

"Unless, of course, the Avatar is still alive..." she whispered coyly in his ear. Zuko shivered slightly, willing down the numbing feelings of desire. He clenched his fists silently.

"Of course not," he answered, eyeing his younger sibling. The corners of Azula's lips turned upwards, as her hands reached for the clasp of his robe. He held his breath, _this was wrong, all wrong._

He stood silently, hoping that he had the willpower to say _no _this time.

His robe fell on the floor, and he lightly gasped as she ghosted her long nails over his arms.

_He didn't._

--

--

Auugh. I was hoping I could turn this into crack...but no. It's just some bad writing, fit enough to have a shining moment in a low-budget sopa opera. But fear not! I'm going to update immediately after this because I'm FOR SURE that the next prompt on my list is a cracktastic one.

And I'm itching to write some crack.

I hope this wasn't too painful to read. Glitterfuck, I'm sorry if I let you down. Hopefully, I didn't :)

Also, if you've given me a prompt and haven't seen it yet, it's because I'm doing them all in chronological order. I have a list and I add a new one everytime someone reviews and says something, so have no fear, you're not forgotten!

BTW, crazy4Zuzu1717, _the talk _is numero 18 :) It's coming up soon!

Anyway, uh, review and challenge me and yeah...:)

_au revoir!_


	14. I Pity the Fool

**Prompt:** Ty Lokka; meeting the parents

**For:** Jargon

**Words: **186

**Disclaimed.**

I Pity the Fool

"Dad, Gran-Gran. This is Ty Lee. Ty Lee. This is Gran-Gran and Dad."

Sokka, leading Ty Lee through the entrance of his _very _humble abode in the South Pole, gestured towards the aforementioned members of his family. Ty Lee, ever the polite one, proceeded to give out a few bear hugs to each of them. Katara, standing by and straightening the larger overcoats in the doorway, tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Sokka to continue. She knew it wasn't necessary, seeing as she and Ty Lee had already met, but it was only common courtesy!

Sokka, quick to notice Katara's discomfort, walked to stand beside her. "And this is my mother. You can tell by her nagging personality and expression." Of course, he had meant it in only a joking manner, but, as bright as she was, Ty Lee took it to heart.

"I can tell by her aura. _Wow_. What a nasty color."

Needless to say, Sokka and his girlfriend were promptly waterbended out of the South Pole and into next year, where they could perhaps try this _meet the family _thing again.

--

--

Sokka's kinda dumb...but that's part of the package :) Yay! I think I'm getting my humor back. Thank you, Jargon!

Ahahha. Hokay, so I think I spoiled you all enough for one week. I'mma lay low for a while and focus on my studies (unfortunately). They need some love, too! Albeit, it'll be a reluctant love.

There ya go, enjoy and laugh. I hope you did :D

Review and give me a prompt. I consulted my tea leaves. It's in the cards. Or as Nike would put it, **just do it.**

_salud!_


	15. It's Kinktastic

**Prompt:** Toph and Katara; the 'talk'

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 197

**Disclaimed.**

It's Kinktastic!

"Toph, I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

"_It's not considered gambling in the Earth Kingdom! I swear!"_

"...That's not what I was -- wait what? You were _gambling? Again?!"_

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. So what was this you wanted to chat to me about? If not my...choice methods of making money?"

"Uh...well...you're getting to be about the age where...certain _urges arise. _And seeing as your mother is not here to tell you about these things, I have taken the burden to do it myself."

"And you say that with a smile."

"_Anyway..."_

"Katara, you're a smart girl. Don't you think, with my ability to feel vibrations in the ground, that I'd know what happens?"

"..."

"And don't give me that face either. I'll have you know, both you _and _your brother are _sick freaks. _I mean, _seriously_..._MOMO?! _And you! You're one kinky waterbender, Katara. I'll give you that."

"I -- excu -- Momo did not -- and you -- urgh! _Quit being so nosey!_ AND YOU'RE _BLIND!_ HOW COULD YOU _POSSIBLY_ SEE MY FACE!"

_"That's right, Sugar Queen! Storm off and get some lovin' from your firebender!"_

"SHUT UP!"

_--_

_--_

Don't get the Momo thing? Remember when Sokka asked for Momo and shrugged when Aang asked why he needed him? Well...I could only think of two reasons why he'd need him.

1. he was hungry

2. _interspecies erotica_

I'm guessing you all can infer which I used for this drabble :)

Yeah, it sucks, but I'm compensating for having to do this ridiculous schoolwork. I hate hate hate science. DIE.

Hope you liked, blablabla, get some chuckles, review, give me a prompt.

Let me look forward to something when I wake up tommorow morning :)

_Hasta luego!_


	16. Can't Touch This

**Prompt:** Toph; touch

**For:** Lucky Number 26

**Words:** 180

**Disclaimed.**

Can't Touch This

"I touch people to get to know them, you know, on a more _personal level_."

Zuko glanced uneasily at Toph, the young earthbender having appeared out of thin air right beside him on the cliffside of the Western Air Temple.

"Ri-ight."

"It's true! You can get a lot about a personality by just seeing how they react to a certain brushing of the fingertips," she continued on, mischeiviously. He couldn't help but smirk and 'hmph' in agreement. "You agree?" she asked.

He thought about the days not too long ago when he was still with Mai, and how they used to just lie next to each other; how he would pull her hair back and play with it and she would do stuff and he would --

"Okay...new subject please..." interrupted Toph. Zuko, taken aback, jumped from the sound of Toph's voice, having been completely immersed in his daydreams. He shifted uneasily in his seat, feeling a wave of heat rush over him.

"Uh...right. Sorry."

"It's okay." She paused and thought deeply to herself. "So...how well do you know Katara?"

--

--

Okay! I think I made this so that it caters to both Zutara and Maiko fans alike! Haa, I see the prompt said only Toph, but somehow this became about Zuko, as well. But they're like, best friends or something. Or not. They're friends, at least.

Yeah. So, uh, I hope you liked and laughed and had a jolly good time reading through this collection so far :)

I think...I decided, whoever gives me the 50th prompt, will get a double sized one :D I feel generous! Right now, my list is up to...32. Long way to go, but right. Instead of under 200, it'll be under 400. So I'll feel more inclined to detail! Yays.

Hall right, folks! There ya go. Any questions, qualms, praise, or parsnips just review :) And leave a prompt. Chuck Norris will approve.

_GOOD NIGHT!_


	17. Please

**Prompt:** Lu Ten and Katara; Zuko

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 271

**Disclaimed.**

Please

She was in the Spirit World. She didn't know how, exactly, but she did know that she was there. Hopefully, Aang was quick on his way to getting her back to the real world...For now, though, Katara decided to explore a bit. She found the realm intriguing, to say the least, the atmosphere swelling her senses to the brim.

Upon arriving to a clear lake, she saw a Fire Nation boy, wearing outdated armour and gazing into the water. He seemed troubled, and always one to help people, Katara hesitantly walked up to him and put her arm on her shoulder. "Hello," she said. "I'm Katara...what's your name?"

The boy turned around and his eyes widened he he saw who she was, but, remembering his etiquette, he composed himself and scooted over, patting the spot next to him. "I'm Lu Ten. Son of Iroh and cousin of Prince Zuko. If you will state your business with me...

"Oh...well...you seemed troubled so, I --" She was taken aback by his "lineage", but he seemed nice enough.

He glanced down sharply, back into the lake. "You misunderstand my cousin. He's not bad...please, give him a chance. I wish you all would just give him a chance. Why _won't_ you?"

Katara realized that he wasn't really speaking to her, and got up to leave. He stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "Please," he began again. "Please..."

"Katara!" Katara looked up at her name, seeing Aang jogging towards her. She looked back down and saw that Lu Ten had disappeared.

--

--

71 words over. But no biggie. I can't really see how to trim this one down. LO SIENTO. It's a one time thing, promise. 'Cept for the 50th prompt :)

Okay, so I don't know where this came from and I can't really say much seeing as how my tea downstairs is getting cold.

Review, prompt me, KTHXBAI

XDD


	18. Paternal Sunshine of the PSYCHOTIC Mind

**Prompt:** Ozai and Azula; the 'talk'

**For:** crazy4Zuzu1717

**Words:** 195

**Disclaimed.**

Paternal Sunshine of the PSYCHOTIC Mind

"Azula, you are a prodigy and obviously have the best genes in the family. Therefore, I have a favor to ask of you of the utmost importance."

"Yes, Father."

"Normally, men with daughters would shun the mere thought of allowing their daughter the pleasure of having intimate relationships..."

"Uh...huh?"

"But, I am not like any other father out there..."

"WORD."

"_Get out of here, Zuko!"_

"SHI -- OW! Not my _other _eye_!_"

"Anyway, what I am asking, no, _ordering _of you is, Azula, prodigious second child of myself, to go out there and do what you can to keep on the family lineage! Only Firebenders of course. Personally, I'd have set you up with Admiral Zhao, but he's dead. If there were any such way of conceiving with a dead man, well, then there'd be no problem, but seeing as there is no -- Azula? Azula? Get back here at _once!_ Where did you _go_!? Ah! She must already be getting started. Azula, you never fail to please me!"

_"ZUKO! PLEASE! LET ME JOIN YOU AND UNCLE!"_

_"What? Is that you Azula? I can't see anymore!"_

_..._

_Lesson 34: Ozai _plus_ fatherly talks _equal _fail_

_--_

_--_

Of course he wouldn't have Azula's best interest when having 'the talk'. Ahahah, wow, Zuko just doesn't get any love, does he? EXCEPT OF COURSE FROM KATARA HARHARHAR. JK, people.

All right, so, to give you some imagery as to how Ozai is talking and his gestures, and I know this is wildly out-of-character, when he goes on his speech about hooking Azula up with Admiral Zhao, imagine him stroking his beard (does he even have one?), chuckling to himself, being all self-righteous about his plan for his daughter's virginity.

YAYS.

I hope you had some laughs; I finally updated enough to get to crazy4Zuzu's prompt! Wooh, okay, uh, so I think I'll take a break from this little number and GO DO MY HOMEWORK.

aklsdfja.

Review, hand some potatoes out (preferably baked with le fixins), along with a prompt. Or just a prompt if you don't have any potatoes on hand :))

_ciao!_

PS. I realize the title is corny and a dumb play on words (from a movie title). HAHAHAHAHAH :) Yay, love to hate corn, yanommsayin'


	19. Can I Be Frank?

**Prompt:** Ursai (Ozai and Ursa); first date

**For:** crazy4Zuzu1717

**Words:** 166

**Disclaimed.**

Can I Be Frank?

She was beautiful. Her long, flowing hair was done up in an intricate knot, held in place by two ornate hair sticks; her silk black and red dress was covered in the traditional fire lily pattern, knotted in the middle in an impossible bow. Absolutely breathtaking, everyone had said after she finished getting ready.

She was led by Ozai, their two arms linked together, the both of them walking a moonlit path.

"Ozai, I had a wonderful night. Thank you," she said, smiling.

Ozai felt his confidence soar, not that it wasn't high enough to begin with and, with his increased self-esteem, he gained motivation. He stopped walking, grabbing both her hands and peering into her eyes.

"Ursa. I like you. You sem to have a good lineage, related to Avatar Roku, and whatnot."

"Where're you going with this...?"

"I command you to have my babies."

_"And that, my nephew Zuko, was your mother and father's first date. I tell no lies."_

_"...Let me die. Now."_

--

--

All right. Here :)

I was kinda stumped on this, but I guess this is okay?

Seriously. I'm kinda in a pissed off mood right now, so if the humor is off, lo siento x100!

Cheer me up?

Leave prompts para mi!

Or just some nice reviews, ahha, it's just been a bad, exhausting week for no reason other than I had to go to school XP

Thank you!

And_ goodbye!_


	20. Security Pillow

**Prompt:** Iroh and Zuko; anything with fluff

**For:** crazy4Zuzu1717

**Words:** 273

**Disclaimed.**

Security Pillow

"Uncle, don't you think you're going a little overboard on the decorations?" Zuko asked, his voice muffled by the stack of pillows he was holding in his arms.

His uncle, high on a stool and pasting up scrolls, wagged a condescending finger at his poor, misinformed nephew. "I don't think you understand the mechanics of running a tea shop. Comfort, Zuko, comfort."

Zuko huffed, dropping the pillows, bursting at the seams with some kind of foreign cotton, and started to distribute them amongst the chairs. "These past three years have been filled with anything but comfort. No food for weeks, sleeping on hard dirt; I don't think I even know what comfort is anymore."

Iroh smiled warmly at his nephew's profile. "Better to be deprived of food for three days, than tea for one. And you know you've never had a day without tea ever since you left home. Zuko, we learn how to find complacency in the simple things that life grants us in times of hardship."

Zuko fully turned away from his uncle, clutching the edges of the overstuffed pillow in his hand. "I'm...going to go get more...stuff." He tucked the pillow under his arm and left for the room he and his uncle shared, in which various decorations were stacked in boxes.

Years later, as Iroh was walking the halls of the palace, he passed by an open room, occupied by a napping Fire Lord Zuko. He was stretch out on the couch, hugging the same pillow that which adorned the chairs of the Jasmine Dragon it's first day of opening.

--

--

Ah Hell, screw it. I'm 73 words over, but I don't know. It wrote itself and there's nothing I can do about it! Hopefully, it suffices, crazy4Zuzu1717 :)

I kinda actually like this one. I love the father-son bond between Zuko and Iroh, it's quite almost the best thing about that show! I even have a proverb about tea in this! YAY. It was actually supposed to just be about pillows, but I saw the proverb for tea on a website and I was all, FATE!

Yeah. I believe in destiny XPP

I think this is my favorite one so far. I'm getting better at writing things other than crackalacka, though their's nothing wrong with humor I FUCKING LOVE FUNNY THINGS. But I've felt I need to work on other types of writing. I'm actually really into things with a psychological depth. In fact, one of my favorite books at the moment, _Atonement_ by Ian McEwan, touches on that sort of thing, like, A LOT. I recommend it to anyone who cares to read it :) It's really fascinating and stirring and just overall GOOD. Plus, it's been a recent dream of mine to get a short story published in the New Yorker or something. I really don't think they'd want to put in something that doesn't make sense or that is completely random.

Hahaha :D

Now that that is over and done with, and we all learned a new thing about me, just a few words that, uh, well, I'm feeling more chipper, as opposed to before! Woot :)

You guys will be deemed cool if you leave a review and a prompt :) But I suppose, you already _are _cool by reading this in the first place! :))

More cool, I guess would be correct.

So henceforth! Review and leave me something to write!

_Hasta luego!_


	21. The Moonpeach Tree of Family

**Prompt:** Zuko; Roku/Aang

**For:** mkabalt

**Words:** 199

**Disclaimed.**

The Moonpeach Tree of Family

His mind was in a state of shock, reeling from the information just given to him by his imprisoned uncle. He felt his forehead slump against the icey window pane, grasping the heavy velvet curtains in frustration. How? _How? How_ could he have even the tiniest smidge of relation to the Avatar? It was a concept Zuko was not quite ready to grasp, yet as hard as he tried, he couldn't get it off his mind for even a second.

Roku married...his mom's mom? Wait, no. He married Ta Min who mothered one of the parents of his mom, Ursa. His Great-Grandfather.

And if he wasn't mistaken, Avatar Aang was approximately 112 years old, meaning...

Zuko wanted to vomit. As much as he was shamed for betraying his uncle and the waterbender's trust that she had instilled in him in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, the mere thought of being somewhat related to the Avatar made the Crowned Prince's insides violently lurch. For all of his fucked up family, now he had a past Avatar in the mix.

_And what he would sacrifice to meet him...if only for a minute..._

--

--

Zuko!Angst, yeaaah. Such a masochist. Was it possible to obtain crack from this prompt? If so, I apologize, though, I feel this is somewhat fitting. And I would like to say now that Zuko IS my favorite character, next to Sokka.

Oh, those boys do get me!

I'd also like to say that there's a LOT of Zuko-centric drabbles in the challenge, and it's not because of me :) So, if you don't like Zuko, and don't like reading about him but find yourself doing so ANYWAY because you love my drabbles so much (and I doubt that's ever the case blech), then you may, of course, request a drabble WITHOUT ZUKO :)

Ahahah...though I believe I've added Zuko as a side character just for kicks and for the sake of the drabble and the plot I had wanted to instill into it...so if you want to be sure, just say NO Zuko :)

BUT WHO DOESN'T LOVE HIM?! Honestly. But yeah. Here you go. I promise you...the drabble after the next will be so full of BS that you'll be having episodes on the floor. Because, according to my list, the next one has quite a wistful intonnation. Lo siento, I must go with the flow, after all.

Hope you enjoy, review, prompt, praise, flail, complain, question, whatever!

NOW. OFF TO LEARN THE BEAUTY OF IONS.

_Aloha_

PS. I look back now on the title, and I realize it makes no sense. NO WORRIES, THOUGH :)


	22. Down to a Tea

**Prompt:** Iroh and Lu Ten; '' ''

**For:** mkabalt

**Words:** 194

**Disclaimed.**

Down to a "Tea"

"Lu Ten, my boy, I have something of dire importance to teach you." Iroh bent over to peer mysteriously into his precious eight-year old's eyes, pointing his finger into the air for effect. Lu Ten's round eyes widened as his face squished into itself with a large smile.

"Whatwhatwhat?!" he asked. Maybe his dad was finally gonna show him some of those cool firebending moves! Ororor maybe something cooller than the cool firebending moves. "_DAD! TELL ME_!"

Iroh's eyes crinkled insecrecy as he slid his hands inside his large sleeves to pull a couple objects out.

Lu Ten was bursting with anticipation.

His father turned around, to add to the atmosphere, and as his hands pulled out of his sleeves, he swung around surprisingly and held up a tea kettle, mortar, and a pestle, grinning wildly at his now blank-faced son.

"Tea?" was all he said.

"Not just any tea, son. This tea is a rare kind that must be crushed with the utmost skill, or it will turn into the most deadly poison of them all."

"_Iroh! Quit trying to kill our son with poisonous concoctions! Don't you remember the WHITE JADE incident!_?"

--

--

Yeah! Iroh and poisonous tea! Can't beat that. I can only imagine what kind of tea-making hell Lu Ten was put through, ahahha :)

I'm sure he secretly enjoyed the bonding though.

Uhm, nothing much to say! Except...

_HAPPY THURSDAY! _The joyous day in which I excitedly announce that FRIDAY IS TOMMOROW. I don't know why, but Thursdays just make me happy.

That aside, I wish you all laughs and promise that the next drabble to pop up in this WILL CERTAINLY BE nonsensical.

So until then, review and give some prompts! Cause I like 'em hot, gahahhaa.

Thank you, and _goodnight._

Alas, I must do my tarea.


	23. Crank Dat Cupid Shuffle and Walk it Out

**Prompt:** Toph and Katara; cupid shuffle

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 181

**Disclaimed.**

Crank Dat Cupid Shuffle and Walk it Out

Toph was puzzled. She, in all her days of feelings vibrations, had thought that she had felt and, in turn, witnessed everything.

_Wrong!_

Currently, the young earthbender was sitting on a rock, left eye twitching in horror, as she 'saw' Katara do the laundry.

"What..." she started, causing the aforementioned waterbender to turn her way, not stopping, might she add, "...Are you doing?"

"Laundry," was the simple answer.

"No. I mean with your feet."

But Toph wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, nor was she going to find out that Katara's movements were called as thus, the Cupid Shuffle.

Because as soon as Katara opened her mouth to reply to Toph's questions, Sokka sidled into both girls' views, snapping his fingers, moving his legs and shoulders in all sorts of manners and doing some rendition of an earthbound glide, and _singing_.

"Yoooooooouuuuuu --"

Needless to say, Toph was puzzled. And now Sokka was, once again, stuck between a rock and a hard place, reminiscing on his day spent with Fufucuddlypoops, and wondering what he did to deserve this.

--

--

I admit, I'm not to keen on dancing so I had no idea what the Cupid Shuffle was. Thank God for Youtube, yeah? So, after researching and such, this little number popped into my head.

Aah, Sokka dancing Soulja Boy. Classic.

So here! I promised you guys crack! I hope this satiates those who appreciate my humor moreso than my...nonhumor. (Does it have a name?)

Yeah, and I know the Walk it Out thing isn't even hinted at in the drabble, but you can blame that on wordcount issues. I originally planned, had this been a regular one-shot and not a drabble in response to a prompt...Well I wanted to have Aang coming in an Walking it Out and then Zuko skanking his way into the scene...

And if you don't know what skanking is, it's a highly attractive (and I'm not being sarcastic, though it all depends on theperson doing the skanking) dance that is done to the sound of ska music, thus 'to skank'.

Go Youtube it :) Type in skanking and click on Operation Skanking V 1.0...yea XD

Back to the important matter at hand, I was then going to have Suki join the dance-fever, doing some hardcore moves :) Again, not familiar to thou? YOUTUBE IT!

Ahaha, so yeah. Too bad it had to stop at Sokka. Though, I do hope ya'll thoroughly enjoyed this!

Review and don't forget to pass back prompts :)) I'm loving this challenge, guys, ahahaha. It's going better than I expected!

_Dinero!_


	24. Friends Like These Are Hard to Please

Prompt: Azula and Aang; Zuko and Katara's wedding

For: hoeoverbros

Words: 200 _on the dot_

Disclaimed.

Friends Like These Are Hard to Please

The crowd watching the historic wedding had seen odd weddings in their day, some being the cause and/or center of…

But this was be_yond_ comprehension.

By some odd chain of events involving a Java Log, Ursa, wet bags of tea, and long nights of unrest, Zuko had been forced to acknowledge the clinically insane Azula as his best...er, _man._

And, as much as she thought herself kindhearted, Katara, the bride-to-be, had not wanted her younger brother figure, née ex-boyfriend, be stuck in the seats overlooking the whole thing; she had a feeling (_and it was dead wrong, as Aang did not wish to watch his ex and his ((seemingly)) good friend get hitched_), that he wanted to be involved...

Thus, Aang stood on the stand, closest to the bride, holding a packet of water lilies and glaring at the back of Katara's head...as her _maid of honor._

Azula-the-best-man smirked at Aang, in all her insanity, she really thought she stole the position from the Avatar, and was proud of the one-up she had gotten. In all actuality, it was Sokka who was fumigating from his lack of best-man-ness, he ending up the ring-bearer.

It was a tense wedding, _indeed._

--

--

Poor Katara and Zuko. Such is what happens when you end up with friends like them. Though...Azula was just being Azula XD

And, yeah, I know Sokka wasn't in the prompt, but it was too vague to not include him without sounding weird, and my fingers are frozen and my coffee is getting cold downstairs...

So I hope this suffices :)

Enjoy, laugh, and don't forget to drop a review and a prompt on your way out XD _DANKA. (did I spell that right?)_

And yeah, I have a parenthesis inside a parenthesis. Can't say for sure if that's even grammatically legal, but let's all overlook that, shall we?

_Ciao!_


	25. Unrequited Slash

**Prompt: **Zuko and Katara; talking about Jetko

**For:** Hekikuu

**Words:** 173

**Disclaimed.**

Unrequited Slash

"So this guy, Jet, you...you had a little _thing_ with him?"

"I'd hardly call it a thing."

"But you _liked_ him."

"Mmmhm."

Zuko stroked his invisible beard and peered at Katara through narrowed eyes. Even though Jet was long dead, he couldn't help but garner feelings of jealousy whenever her conversations alluded to the Freedom Fighter. Now...what could he do to remedy this plight of his...?

"Yeah? Well, guess what. Jet had a _huge_ crush on me in Ba Sing Se and was so set on getting in my pants that the Dai Lee had to arrest him for public indecency. So. You know. He was gay. And stuff. It'd be pretty useless for you to still talk about him. Being _gay_ and all."

Kataralooked disbelievingly at Zuko. "Are you ki--You know what. Nevermind. _Nevermind_. I don't wanna know."

She got up and left, leaving a perplexed Zuko. Had he said something...? As Katara left, Sokka plopped down, seal blubber dangling from his mouth.

"Wow, Zuko. You and Jet? _WOW_."

--

--

Ahaha, when I read over the prompt, I didn't see that Jet had a -ko at the end, so I was making them talk abuot just Jet. But as they were talking, I decided to have Zuko make Katara think that Jet was gay and that he was in love with him so that Katara would end any and all feelings for the Freedom Fighter...

BECAUSE ZUZU IS A SEFLISH BOY.

Ahaha, so when I saw that it said Jetko instead of Jet, I was all WIN!

So yeah. Story for today. I need to clean.

Leave presents and reviews and beets and prompts :) And Happy Halloween!

_Ciao!_


	26. I Vote Lay Z Boy

**Prompt:** Zutara; beds

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 141

**Disclaimed.**

I Vote Lay-Z-Boy

Zuko was exhausted. He slumped tiredly onto his bed, expecting a nice bounce from the mattress against his weight, but instead, the support underneath him jiggled in waves, as if he were floating on water with a skimmed top.

"Ka-Katara?" he asked in the dark, as the entirety of the group had decided to spend the night in one room. No one knew why. It was just _one of those things_...So Zuko called for Katara, who, in turn, lazily propped herself up to answer him.

"Wha?"

"Why...does it feel like I'm on _gelatin_?"

She rolled her eyes, as they had discussed this in their _'group meeting_.' Obviously Zuko hadn't been listening. "_Duh_. You have the _water_bed. We all voted. Don't you remember?"

No. He absolutely did not.

"Try not to pop it," she added nonchalantly.

_Moral of the story: voting sucks._

--

--

Yay! I made this special in honor for the US election which is being held tommorow!

Ahaha, hope you guys liked, and sorry it's not too Zutara, hoeoverbros, _but_ you have a long list of Zutara after this one, back-to-back, so something fluffy _will_ turn up :P I promise!

Don't forget to vote, if you 18 and registered; find the nearest area in which voting is held! And I'm not going to lecture on who should win, though I do have my preferences (which I won't say), but just make the decision that you want. Don't listen to who your family or friends are voting for. Vote for whoever you want. That way it's more fair :)

That said, I hope you got some laughs outta this! Review and leave a prompt or two :)

_Ciao!_


	27. There's a lot of Zuko

**Prompt:** Zutara; trapped

**For:** hoesoverbros

**Words: **136

**Disclaimed**

There's a lot of Zuko

"O_kay_..." Katara completed her thorough lap around the room, every object and piece of furniture upturned. "Do not panic. I'll just get Toph to make a key --"

Zuko's eyes widened. "Don't! I'll _never _live this down!" He shook his wrists and the handcuffs holding him to the bed posts jangled with the movement. "I'm sure the key is here somewhere. Keep looking. For God's sake,_ don't get Toph_!"

"She can bend that space rock into a key, though!"

"She'll make _fun of me_."

Katara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Very. She can never find out about this."

_ And from outside the door came a most wicked laughter, sounding suspiciously like a certain female earthbender's. "Too late! HEY AANG, SOKKA! GUESS WHAT ZUKO LIKES TO DO IN HIS FREE TIME!"_

--

--

Hahahaha. Zuko likes S&M.

And now his life is over...at least in the universe of this little drabble...ahaha :)

I hope you got some laughs! This one has quite a bit of insinuated Zutara, so I hope that appeals to those of you who're into that ship.

I find myself paddling down that river once in a while.

But yes. Enough metaphors for today, ahaha.

Leave some reviews, and prompts :DDD

Cause I likes me some...stuff to read and reply to when I wake up!

_Bye!_

PS. The title...really has nothing to do with the drabble. I just noticed that a vast majority of the drabbles so far and the drabbles to come have, include, or allude to Zuko. Ahahaha....:)


	28. What's That Lassie?

**Prompt:** Zutara; disappeared

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words: **143

**Disclaimed.**

What's That Lassie? Johnny Fell into the Well?

Aang jogged down the corriders, up the stairs, and back again. He open every door and crouched in every cranny. Arriving back to the place he started, he kicked the wall, frustrated, while addressing Sokka, who was standing coolly against the doorway, drinking juice.

"I _love_ how I can never find Zuko_ or_ Katara anymore."

"Really? I was thinking you hated it," answered a nonchalant Sokka.

Aang scowled. "I was being sarcastic."

"Well, work on it because that was the suckiest sarcasm ever. My _Gran-Gran_ can do better."

Just then Toph walked in, her feet clonking on the ground.

"Toph...why do you have_ ten pairs of shoes_ on?"

She walked past, in a disturbed daze. "Whatever you do, do _not_ go to the well and try to fetch water..."

Sokka looked up thoughtfully. "So_ that's_ why the water has been tasting funny lately..."

--

--

Just an update :) I have a lot on my plate for today, so...yeah! I'm ready!

Ahaha....I hope this isn't too disturbing. If it is at all XD

Laugh, enjoy, review, and leave a prompt!

Pweeeeease :D

_au revoir_


	29. Cruel to be Kind

**Prompt:** Zutara; tea and 'it'

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 267

**Disclaimed.**

Cruel to be Kind

It happened when everyone was around the campfire, Zuko was holding a mortar and pestle, slowly grinding leaves for tea; Aang was making cute animals with the fire; Sokka and Suki were asleep (_winkwink_); Katara was practicing her waterbending; and Toph was shooting random pebbles at the back of Zuko's head.

It was safe to say his patience was losing it's hold.

After the 347th pebble, Zuko threw a log at the blind girl's head, who, in turn, smashed a boulder into the firebender's back, causing him to lurch forward into Aang, thus creating a catastrophic flame to steam away the world's largest man-made water orb out of Katara's grasp.

"_HEY_!" she yelled as hours of bending turned into mere fog. "_WHO THE HELL_?!"

Of course, everyone pointed at Zuko; even the two lovebirds occupying a certain tent that was creating it's _own _steam directed their curling toes towards the n00b do-gooder.

"It was _TOPH_!" he protested, but to no avail. Katara the angry waterbender stalked out of her envelope of fog and grabbed Zuko by the collar of his shirt, even though he didn't have one. A collar, that is.

He had to think fast, or else, he would be a dead man..._fo'realz._

Quickly, he glanced around, and satisfied that there were no spectators, seeing as Toph was blind and Aang was oblivious, he grabbed Katara by a loopy and pecked her on the lips, causing her to loosen her hold, and then he bolted for his tent, punching the air in _WIN_ because he just escaped a horrid beating for that night.

_WAY TO GO!_

--

--

Lawls, guys. 67 words over, but I guess ya'll deserve it. I tried to make it extra funny, but I feel like it's one big epic FAIL :}

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Had some laughs, odd looks directed at the computer screen, some questionings of my sanity...you know, whatever!

If you did like, please review and leave a prompt; I promise I'll get to it, ahahaha. I have quite a list growing. And even if I reach the 100 mark, I'll STILL get to it!

So yeah. Leave some love, come back next time, and leave some more :)

_Adios_


	30. What's a Toothbrush?

**Prompt:** Gaang and Azula Earth Kingdom party crash

**For:** AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever

**Words: **197

**Disclaimed.**

What's a Toothbrush?

"Okay, we can do this! Toothbrushes ready?" Sokka peered at the young ones in front of him, save for the firebender, who was about a year his senior...but who cared?

"Ready," they all affirmed in a monotone slur. Honestly, none of them knew what they were going to be doing with the toothbrushes; Sokka just handed them out, saying they were going to be important for the mission and that they were cheap at the market.

And into the night Sokka led them, towards a jumping party down the block; music blared from the windows, and the whole lot smelled of moonshine.

"Guys this is _the _biggest party in Ba Sing Se and _we_ didn't get invited. Are you ready to show them what happens when we don't get invited to social gatherings?"

Aang was about to answer, a preach on bad partying forming on his lips, when the entire household imploded in a burst of blue flames

"_YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT INVITING US!"_ yelled Ty Lee, jumping out of a tree, followed by Azula and Mai, who were stoic and smug in their appearances.

_Moral of the story: Sokka is owned by everyone._

_--_

_--_

Okay, so this ended rather abrupt and was kinda lame and obvious with the prompt given...but my creative juice is kinda low. Sorry D:

Also, I'd like to apologize for slow updates; finals are kicking in and plus my computer got a virus for a while and homework and sleep and just life in general. I'll try to make things more...frequent.

Nothing much to say about this other than it's not one of my best.

Reviews are always appreciated and replied to; prompts are nice; cookies are better!

_Adieu_


	31. It's Kinktastic Jr

**Prompt:** Zutara; "It's Kinktastic" sequel

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words: **120

**Disclaimed.**

It's Kinktastic Jr.

"The aud_acity_! I swear, sometimes I just wanna curl my fingers around that scrawny neck of hers and squeeze! _Squeeze with all my might_!"

Zuko massaged the simmering waterbender's shoulders, her eye twitching, her fists curled around an imaginary Toph's throat, and her chest rising deeply as she heaved her way through her rant.

"I'm sure you set yourself up for it, though," he said offhandedly.

Katara slowly turned towards the firebender, her blue eyes darkening as Zuko's hands stopped massaging, and instead, started waving wildly about as he squirmed uselessly for a save. Idiot.

"Oh, you're getting the water whips _tonight!_ You heartless, _in_sensitive--!"

"Ow! _OW!_ Fu-_KATARA STOP! YOU'RE GIVING ME WELTS __WHERE NO MAN SHOULD GET THEM!!!"_

--

--

Okay, that last line is so out of character it's not even funny. But I felt that it was a tad incomplete without that last phrase, so, OOC Zuko. And just imagine Toph cackling in the background whilst Aang looks on, wondering what the punchline was and probably thinking she's laughing at _him._ Oh, Aang. Always so oblivious!

Hmm, I wonder what happened to the days when my author notes had more substance than the actual writing? I must get my mojo back!

But anway, I have a lot of homework. It's nearing winter break and that means exams and tests BEFORE the exams and studying and studying and reviews and flashcards and naps :D

Wish me luck next week!

I hope you enjoyed this little sequel of an earlier drabble, "It's Kinktastic." If you don't remember it, go back to chapter...15 and refresh your memory! Though if you don't I guess this can standalone and still make somewhat sense? I don't know how that goes with my drabbles. Half of them are just a bunch of words put in some order with punctuation :)

Read, review, leave some love :coughpromptcough:, and thank you!

_ciao_


	32. Nuts and Bolts

**Prompt:** Aang and Toph; awkwardized conversation

**For:** JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It

**Words: **159

**Disclaimed.**

Nuts and Bolts

Aang was never one for irritation, being and airbender _and_ the Avatar and all...but tonight was different. The day had him running hundreds upon hundreds of petty errands for whiney villagers, and he was only running on about an hour of sleep, _plus_ all he had to eat was a sack of whatever Sokka leftover because he "forgot" about the rest of the group.

Way to be, Sokka.

And so, Toph, ever so sneaky and starving as well, sidled up over to the Avatar and made a grab for the woven bag.

"_TOPH_! QUIT _GRABBING_ MY_ NUTS_!"

Because alas, the contents of the bag _were_ nuts, but Toph didn't know that, and since she was blind, she sat back on her haunches and re-evaluated the soft, clothed round thing that her palm had previously encased. And then she blushed.

And Sokka, being a man of few words, gave a low whistle in the background as he passed by. "Awkwaaaard."

--

--

I knew someone who used to respond to everything with "Awkwaaard."

Sorry for the lack of updates.

Truly, I am sorry. I hope I'm still in position to ask kindly for reviews and prompts...? :)

_adios_


	33. Sweet Dreams, Sweet Screams

**Prompt:** Zuki; '' ''

**For:** AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever

**Words: **174

**Disclaimed.**

Sweet Dreams, Sweet Screams

_"Zuko, it's always been you!" Suki grabbed the Fire Lord's astonished face, connecting her mouth to his, and as his surprise wore down, he encased the Kyoshi warrior around his strong arms, hugging her close to him and deepening the kiss._

_When they seperated, Zuko leaned his forehead against hers, the both of them breathing softly and gazing into each others eyes. _

_"All this time..." he began. He gave a short humorless chuckle. "All this time I thought that..." But before he could finish his thoughts, Suki stopped him and caught his mouth with hers._

_"I love you, stupid."_

_"I love you, too..."_

_Suddenly, Aang appeared at his side, poking his ribs with a stick. _

"Ow, Aang, _AANG!_ Stop! _Stop_!" Zuko awoke from his slumber, punching '_Aang_' right in the jaw, hearing the bone crack under his knuckle.

"I'm not _AANG_, stupid! _FUCK_, I think you broke my -- Why're you staring at me like that?" Suki massaged her sore face as Zuko realized what and who he had been dreaming about.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

_--_

_--_

_Italics is dream sequence._

Ahahaha, I don't think I got a prompt for this, just the pairing. I really haven't encountered Zuki before, so this one's a first for me. Then again, the Aangzula one was definitely new for me.

I'm such a mainstream pairings kinda person, ahaha.

With some crack on the side. Anyone up for Red Shoe Guy x Ty Lee? I actually did write a one-shot on them, in my Five Flavor Yaddayadda series.

S'yep. Break officially started today. Expect updates on everything more frequently.

_adios1_


	34. Nuke It!

**Prompt:** Sokka and Zuko; random job

**For:** AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever

**Words: **71

**Disclaimed.**

Nuke It!

"Auugh Zuko! _ZUKO_! You're doing it completely _WRONG_!"

"Oh, _boo hoo_. It's a fucking _plant_. How the hell do I _water_ a plant_ WRONG_?!"

And so, as the fates had it, the plant that Zuko was currently watering exploded into a large mushroom cloud. As the smoke cleared, a stunned Zuko and Sokka stared at the singed remains of the delicate and _rare_ flower they were asked to look after.

Lulz!

--

--

Ahahaha, random job and I immediately thought of taking care of plants. Oh, those two would be haphazard if they were together in a workplace. Hahaha XD

Mhm, a few days til Christmas! Hope you all have happy holidays, or just happy days!

Ahaha, read, chuckle, review, and perhaps you can leave a little gift (such as a prompt!)

_aloha!_


	35. Check On It

**Prompt:** Zutara; fire

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 51

**Disclaimed.**

Check On It

"Hey! Who's hand is on my ass!?"

"Hand check!"

"Jeez, Sokka, again? Really?"

"Toph, when it comes to touching my sister inappropriately, I'll do as many hand checks as I see necessary. Thank you, come again."

"Can't Sparky just make a fire?"

"Good idea! Hey, Zu-_I THOUGHT I SAID HAND CHECK_!"

--

--

I hope no clarification is needed for this, hahaha. But, just in case: The group is huddled for body warmth, obviously Zuko is sitting next to Katara, and Katara feels some wandering fingers on her gluteus maximus. She then asks out loud who dares defile her and Sokka, being her older and thus protective brother, demands a hand check (which is when all memeber of the party raise their hands in the air, in the case of mystery touchy-feelers). Toph, exasperated by the hand checks that seem to be happening every five seconds, voices her irritation, thus inticing Sokka to justify his checks with the responsibility he feels he holds with protecting his younger sister. In turn, Toph asks the obvious question as to why they're huddled when they have an accomplished firebender in their vicinity who can make a nice hefty fire for warmth. Sokka agrees, turns to Zuko to ask politely if he could make them a large fire, and sees that Zuko's hands are nowhere to be found.

Draw your own conclusions.

Ahahaha, wow, that's a long explanation, but I realize how confusing dialogue drabbles can be when they're set in a small moment of time. I just wanted to give you some background information, hahaha.

All right, I guess that's an update :)

I'll try later tonight to get another in; review please :) and give a prompt!

_adios_


	36. Ascend

**Prompt:** Zuko and Sokka; Zuko dating Katara

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words: **116

**Disclaimer.**

Ascend.

"It's a stretch I'm willing to take...if it makes you two happy. Be my guest. Hold hands as much as you want."

"..."

"Sokka, stop being _stupid_. And take that damn rodent off your face. You don't have facial hair. _GET OVER IT!"_

"I RESENT THAT! And just for indirectly calling me a pussy, you better be home by 8:30 SHARP_."_

Katara, who was leading Zuko, her date, out the door, turned around. "THAT'S IN _THIRTY MINUTES_ DUMBASS! AND I WASN'T CALLING YOU A PUSSY, RETARD! _PUSSIES_, UNLIKE _YOU,_ HAVE _HAIR!"_

"THAT'S_ IT_! 8:15! YOU'RE HOME AT _8:15_! AND DON'T YOU DARE PUT A FINGER ON MY SISTER ZUKO! OR YOU'RE FUCKING DINNER!"

Ahh, sibling love...

--

--

Ahahaha, I don't know where this came from, but hey. It works :)

Read, review!

_adios!_


	37. Psychics For Sale

**Prompt:** Toph; mind-reading

**For:** JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It

**Words: **156

**Disclaimed.**

Psychics For Sale

"Toph, how is it that you always know what I'm thinking?" asked Zuko. The two unlikely pals were sitting on the edge of the Western Air Temple, overlooking the misty abyss below (_well, Zuko was, at least, Toph being blind_.)

She sat silent for a moment, considering her answer. "Well, duh," she started a matter-of-factly. "I can read minds. Idiot. It comes with my awesome super-earthbending powers."

His face pulled a blank as he stared unbelievingly at the Toph. He would admit that she had awesome super-earthbending powers, but mind-reading? Hell_ no_!

"Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking right now?"

She smirked. "You're thinking about ways to get into Katara's pants. Like always."

His face reddened in embarrassment. "What the..._FUCK_!" Getting up and walking away, he grabbed his hair, muttering angrily to himself. _"...am I that easy to read? GodDAMNIT!"_

And returning back to Toph, the girl nodded victoriously to herself. "Oh _yeaaah_, I'm _good_."

--

--

Toph doesn't read minds, she's just a smo~oth talker.

Oh Zuko, always setting yourself up for uncomfortable situations.

He's such a stupid.

But a lovable one :)

Read, review!

_adios~_


	38. Look At It! LOOOOK!

**Prompt:** Zutara; premature balding

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words: **198

**Disclaimed.**

Look At It! LOOOOOK!

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHH!"_

Katara whipped her head around, jumping slightly from surprise as a window shattering wail made it's way from the bathroom to the downstairs living room. It had an odd ring to it that said, _'Zuko.'_

She swiftly made her way upstairs, fearing the worst, like her husband slipping and falling in the tub, which happened often. (_He blamed the slippery surface of the marble and the fact that he was immersed in his rival element, not that bathing in fire would be any more safe, so either way, he lost.)_ When she finally made her way to the master bathroom, she didn't find him lying painfully at the bottom of a white tub, rather, he was bent over the sink, his hands in a white-grip over the edge..._and was he sobbing?_

"Zuko? What's wrong? Did you cut yourself shaving?"

His shoulders quivered as he shook his head no. "My..." he started, his voice heavy with sorrow.

"Your..?"

_"...MY HAIRLINE IS RECEDING, WOMAN! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE?!"_ In an instant, he stood in front of his wife, lifted his bangs and showed her the culprit of his near emotional breakdown.

"Honey," she started sympathetically. "That's your _scar_."

**Bada-bing!**

**--**

**--**

Ahaha, this was partially inspired by the scene in Howl's Moving Castle when the old lady (I forgot her name) rearranged the bathroom, and thus Howl's shampoos and hair dyes and his hair ended up turning black because of it. Haha, and then he was like, running out of the bathroom with only a towel on and was like, "LOOK LOOOOOOOK!"

I think I replayed that scene like, 50 times. Aah, Miyazaki has such beautiful films :)

Read-review-prompt :) The last two are greatly appreciated!

And now I need to do homework!

_adios~_


	39. In a Nutshell

**Prompt:** Zutara; dancing

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words:** 169

**Disclaimed.**

In a Nutshell...

They were learning how to do the salsa. They were in the same class, and were deemed partners by the instructor.

She was glad that she was with someone who was hot.

He was glad he was with someone who didn't try to get in his pants when it came time to actually dance together. And that she was completely gorgeous.

But, fatefully enough, their personalities clashed.

Like, a lot.

And then, one day, his mask of indifference fell when he found out his sister was admitted into a psych ward for, well, being psychotic.

She helped him get through it and there was a one-night stand that blossomed into a relationship of passion.

They got married and lived happily ever after.

The end.

_"Uncle Sokka, you suck at storytelling."_

_"Is that reeeeeeeeeally how mommy and daddy met?"_

_"SOKKA YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A WHORE!"_

_"Yeah. And I sound like an overly sensitive flower. It wasn't JUST the fact that Azula was crazy. Ugh."_

_"Mommy, what's a whore?"_

_--_

_--_

I had a lot of trouble with this prompt, for some reason. I had so many different ideas, until I just started writing this one and things fell into place. Seriouly, I don't see how doing drabbles can be difficult, but sometimes, they just are, ahaha.

So yeah, it's been a bit since I've updated, and I just wanna let ya'll know that I'm still in this til the end. Maybe, MAYBE, I'll start a second installment if I ever get past 100 prompts. Or, I might just ask that no one give anymore prompts after the 100th one is written on my list.

Still not certain, but it's a long way to go. Right now, I have 23 slots open for prompts.

What do you think? Should I have a second installment for this drabble challenge? Or just stop after the 100th and not take anymore prompts after that?

Read, review, prompt!

_adios!_


	40. Is That a Pencil in Your Pocket?

**Prompt:** Tokka; close

**For:** hoeoverbros

**Words: **184

**Disclaimed.**

Is That a Pencil in Your Pocket?

"Well this is...awkward."

Toph grunted in response to Sokka's muffled observation. The two were currently sitting in a loose net, bound to a rope hanging from a high limb in a forest. The net, being pliant and impressionable, cradled Toph at it's bottom, stretching so that Sokka's body had nowhere else to go but on top of the blind girl.

"This is just _fan_tastic," she said after a moment of silence. "Now I'm blind for _real!"_

Sokka gave a defiant huff, not daring to turn his head so that he was face to face with Toph. Lying on top of her was bad enough..."Couldn't you have sensed the stupid trap with your hooty-tooty feet magic?!"

"It's called _earthbending _you 'tard, and I DID sense it and I DID tell you but you were dumb and didn't LISTEN!"

Sokka thought back to the moments before the horrific trap trapped them and she was, in fact, telling the truth.

"Tuché."

There was another moment of silence, which was, yet again, broken by Toph.

"I hope to hell that's your jack knife poking me in the leg."

--

--

Scandalous! I hope you all get the implications of Toph's last line. :nudge:

Anyone familiar with the line "Is that a pencil in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Well, do the math :)

Ahahaha, haven't updated this since, well, the last update, so here ya go! Some weird-ass-innuendo-blablabla-humor alá Domestic Servant :D

Enjoy, review/prompt!

_adios!_


	41. The Grass is Always Greener

**Prompt: **Toph and/or Zuko; broken bones

**For: **Lucky Number 26

**Words: **200

**Disclaimed.**

The Grass is Always Greener

It was by far the _worst_ day of Zuko's life.

Mai had just broken up with him. He had never felt so alone in his life.

He sat on the sofa in Sokka's living room, who had thrown a small get-together, clutching his aching chest. He deliberated on whether or not to kill the jolly atmosphere with the grim news.

"Hey, did you break a rib or something?" Toph entered the room and raised a dark brow at the sight of the grimacing Fire Lord.

"I might as well have."

"Lemme guess, Mai broke up with you?"

"...How'd you--"

"My ex had the same expression when I dumped his ass."

"Women are so cruel."

"We try. But hey, if you want me to kick her ass for you, I will."

"...Thanks...but no thanks."

"DUDE GUYS OH MY GOD OH. MY GOD. AANG JUST PUT AN ENTIRE GRAPEFRUIT IN HIS MOUTH SHIT HE HAS LIKE, TAFFY LIPS AND IT IS SO. SICK. SO SICK!"

From the kitchen, Zuko heard Aang's muffled cries: _"AAAAAAH! ITH HURTHS THO BAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ and Suki's excited shrieks: _"45 more seconds Aang! WE'RE SHOOTING FOR THE WORLD RECORD!"_

Okay...maybe it wasn't the worst day of _his_ life...

--

--

I don't believe there is a world record out there for the longest time a person holds and entire grapefruit in there mouth. There should be...

And yeah, I had to add the grapefruit bit or this would've been too melodramatic. It's kinda random and is more like a small moment in the life of Zuko. A very small moment.

I wish I knew someone who could fit a grapefruit in their mouth. Haha, taffy lips =)

Yes, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's the beginning of the end of my unintentional hiatus =D

So, read, review, and prompt! I still have 20 or so slots open!

_adios_


	42. Coolpix Moments

**Prompt:** Zuko and Toph; friendship

**For: **Bailie

**Words: **163

**Disclaimed.**

Coolpix Moment(s)

_It was one of those moments. You know, the ones that those 'modern folk' would call a Kodak moment. Butterflies, sunshine, joyous laughter, smiles, BBQ's, _cheese_. Ah yes, one happy, rainbow-y, fantastic minute of being together..._

_"Toph why're you such an annoying brat?!"_

_"You say something to me, you little shit?"_

_"Zuko, Toph? Calm down, please. Don't ruin this nice day for Katara and I."_

_"Who the hell cooked this piece of crap?"_

_"Sokka! You told me you liked my cooking!"_

_"Suki! No, no, I meant...Who the hell cooked this piece of crap that it is not deliciousness?"_

_"RAAUUUUUWWWWGHHHHRRRRR!"_

_Aah, friendship._

"Toph, that's totally not how the dinner party at Aang and Katara's house went. You're wrong. I would _never_ let you call me a shit."

"Is so, jackass. And you better be grateful I even in_cluded_ you in the memory. I could've easily erased all of your dialogue. It's not significant or anything."

"Tch, cause I'm _only_ the Fire Lord."

"I know right?"

Aah, friendship.

--

--

Oh God, okay, so the italiziced is a memory being recounted by Toph during a memory recounting discussion that she and Zuko are having. Ahem. Yeah, I'm sure that was pretty easy to see, but wait! I still have some things to discuss! If you didn't figure out by the dialogue, the order of who's speaking is as follows:

1. Zuko

2. Toph

3. Aang

4. Sokka

5. Suki

6. Sokka

7. Katara

XDDD. I really didn't know what to do for this prompt. School and the eminent summer break has just been grating on my nerve. I'm so excited for summer but I have so much stress for all of those final projects. Ugh. FML!I hope you enjoy the shoddy humor, I'm trying to get it back!

Read, giggle, review/prompt!

_adios!_

PS. Also, some explanation on the title: You know how people say Kodak moment? And you know those Canon cameras called the Coolpix? Ashton Kutcher is in a commercial for them, but anyway, yeah. Ahahah, I thought it'd be 'clever' to switch out Kodak with Coolpix cause the Gaang is just too cool for Kodak...therefore Coolpix...cause they're cool XPP


	43. Two Thumbs Waaaaay Up

**Prompt: **Zuko and Katara; impossible and improbable

**For: **hoeoverbros

**Words:** 149

**Disclaimed.**

Two Thumbs Waaaaay Up

"Zuko, it's _Impossible_. End of story."

The aforementioned firebender stared disbelievingly at his girlfriend, who had adamantly crossed her arms and stomped her foot in defiance, not unlike a certain earthbender. It was safe to say that Toph's mannerisms were rubbing off on Katara.

"Ka-ta-ra. For the last time, it's not impossible. It's _IMPROBABLE!"_

Sokka, munching on some Adobo Cracker Nuts (whatever _those _were) walked into the room and surveyed the scene. Katara with her arms crossed and Zuko gritting his teeth. "Yo. :munchmunch: Whas' happenin?"

Katara whipped her head towards her brother and scowled at Zuko from her peripheral vision. "We were watching this action film that you got from The Black Market. You know, from the Americas or whatever. Anyway, Zuko over here is convinced that it's called Mission Improbable, instead of Mission _Impossible _like it actually _is."_

_Oh, Zuko. What are we gonna do with ya?_

--

--

Ahaha, betchya didn't see that one coming!

Read, chortle, review/prompt!

_adios!_


	44. Silly Long Feng!

**Prompt:** Long Feng; stupid excuses

**For:** Moons-San

**Words: **229

**Disclaimed.**

Silly Long Feng!

"I have a medical condition okay? There. It's out. I appreciate you for making me admit that and making a fool of myself. Thanks." Long Feng sighed dramatically and glared at the Gaang who were all sitting in a therapy circle.

Sokka raised his hands in innocence, "We didn't force you to give up that information. If this situation were turned around, we probably would've been hypnotized into telling our personal information, you ruthless basta--"

"Now, let's stay friendly here. This session is to heal old ties between enemies and forge lifelong friendships," interrupted the therapist.  
"ANYWAY. I have a condition called manipulitis. It causes the afflicted to manipulate all of those with power around him to his advantage. It's a heavy burden...but I've managed..."

Sokka, the self-appointed representative of the Gaang, opened his mouth in offense. "That's totally made up! You just put -itis at the end of manipulate! No one is going to buy that bull--"

Again, he was cut short by the therapist. "I think I've heard of that, Mr. Long Feng. I'm so surprised you were able to get on this long without, you know, succumbing to it's effects."

"OH MY GOD! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN BA SING SE?!"

"Since birth. Why?"

Sokka blanked at the therapist's naivety and the conniving smile of Long Feng. "Fuck it. Guys, we're leaving."

--

--

Hahahaha. I really didn't know what to do with this one so I kept putting it off :P I finally got the idea when I was watching an ANTM rerun and it was the episode where Mercedes told Janice Dickinson that she had Lupis. So I was like, "Hey, what if Long Feng made up some BS illness and used it as an excuse for his conniving actions?" Thus, this drabble. And at first I was 69 words over, but I fixed it up as best I could so, yay!

Read, laugh, review, and PROMPT! :)

_adios_


	45. PETA Members Against Sokka

**Prompt:** Aang; fear (of a killer woodchuck)

**For:** crazy4ZuZu1717

**Words: **142

**Disclaimed.**

PETA Members Against Sokka

"Hey guys! Guess who bought a new pe~_et_!"

"Sokka, again? Don't you remember the fate of Hawky?"

"Yeah, Snoozles. You're pretty much the poster child of unintentional animal cruelty."

"What?! Uh, excuse you two, but Appa and Momo still seem to be alive..."

"Guys? What's all this fuss about? And _what _is _that_?!"

"This, my dear Aang, is a woodchuck."

"Yes! So I don't have to gather firewood anymore!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Zuko. You're still our probationary slave for being such an ass the past year."

"Awe, man!"

"A woodchuck, Sokka? Really? You get a pet and you get a woodchu--Hey Aang...what's wrong?"

"Twinkle Toes, you look like you're about to throw up..."

"Ah...ah...aaaaah....I gotta go guys!"

"What the....CHUCKY! Where're you gooooiiiiinnng?"

"You named him Chucky? Real creative, idiot brother of mine."

"AAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHH."

"I guess they go way back, huh?"

--

--

Sorry, I feel I have to clear things up about this one, ahaha XD

Sokka gets a new pet, a woodchuck, whom he cleverly names Chucky. Chucky and Aang have some kind of a bad history with each other, probably involving Chucky nearly mauling Aang as a toddler or something. You can fill in the blanks. Just remember: it was traumatizing. He, of course, recognizes Chucky because Chucky has vicious scars covering his body. When Sokka introduces him to the Gaang, Aang goes down memory lane and goes nutso. The End! And of course, Toph, Katara, and Zuko have lines, which I'm sure you can distinguish between one another, ahaha.

I hope you enjoy!

_adios!_


	46. The Business of Pleasure

**Prompt:** Toph; badgermole love

**For:** crazy4ZuZu1717

**Words: **29

**Disclaimed.**

A Business of Pleasure

"Is that his--"

"Yep."

"And he's putting it in her--"

"Uh huh."

"And she enjoy--"

"Oh yeah."

"And that's how it wor--"

"Precisely."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

**--**

**--**

So, this is basically Toph educating Aang on the mechanics of sex using her trusty badgermoles.

Read, Review, Prompt :)

_adios!_

PS. I apologize profusely for the absence. My humor is whacked and well, yanno. It'll be done, I promise :D


	47. Now That We're Men We Grow Facial Hair

**Prompt:** Sokka; moustache envy

**For:** crazy4ZuZu1717

**Words: **170

**Disclaimed.**

Now That We're Men; We Have Facial Hair

"Dammit Zuko! Why do you have all the good genes?!"

"Sokka, how does that make any sense? We're not even related."

"Aaaauuurgh. How the hell do you have such a perfect stubble cultivating on your face and all I have is peach fuzz!"

"It's because I'm more of a man."

_"I'M TOTALLY MANLY!"_

"Uh huh, and that's why you need that long, black sword _AND_ your boomerang to compensate?"

"Yeah? Screw you."

"Hah, I'm sure you'd like that."

"Please, all the enjoyment would be on your side. But seriously man, how the hell does your stubble get so...stubbly?"

"It's a family thing. Notice how I come from a long line of bearded men. Even Azula has some facial hair going on."

"Ew."

"Totally. Dude, if I could, I'd help you out in your crisis, cause shit, women dig this stubble business. Ohhh yeahhh."

"Uhm. Aren't you, like, married to Mai?"

"....Yeeeeeeeeah....but it's the principle."

"Tuche."

_--And thus ends a short look into the transcendent conversations of Sokka and Zuko--_

_--_

_--_

Hahaha, it's been awhile since I've updated _anything_, huh? For that, I apologize to all who still lurk amongst my writings, and I assume that by now it's very few. I've been up to a lot lately, though it's really no excuse for my absence. Truth be told, I just haven't been up to updating, hah. Junior year is pretty hectic, so please don't expect anything to be updated in a timely manner. I will, however, finish everything eventually. Eventually being in very loose terms :)

Until the next chapter, I bid you adieu!

And please, don't forget to review and prompt! I do promise I'll get to yours in the future, haha. I don't want to leave anyone hanging, even if they've forgotten they even submitted a prompt.

Yayayayayayyaya.


	48. Now That We're Men Part Deux

**Prompt:** Lu ten; sideburn envy

**For:** crazy4ZuZu1717

**Words: **186

**Disclaimed.**

Now That We're Men We Have Facial Hair Part Deux

"So that's your son? Wow. Never would've guessed you got the attractive genes. I thought it was all on Ozai's side."

Iroh half glared at Sokka as he proudly held up a brush painting of his late son, Lu Ten. "You are lucky I am a man not easily offended."

"True dat," Sokka nodded, stroking the beard that he was currently cultivating ever since he took a good gander at Zuko's facial hair. "Say Lu Ten had some sweet hair on the side of his face. What're they called? Pork chops?"

"You mean..._mutton_ chops?"

"Yeah, yeah. Those. I should try growing summa dat! I'd one up Zuko so fast he'd discombobulate into a heap of_ ASH_."

Iroh glanced at Sokka with a weary eye. A weary eye that said: _this boy has issues_. "You really are taking this facial hair thing to another level, Sokka. I am both impressed and disturbed. But mostly disturbed."

"Iroh, you wouldn't understand. Now...can I borrow this picture? I need to study it." And so Sokka swiped the parchment from the dumbfounded hands of Iroh and was off to his quarters...

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

_--_

_--_

Oh yes, I'm doing a multi-parter. I found that I'm using more and more creative freedom with these prompts. Like, the prompt says Lu Ten and the only part he has in it is as a picture while Iroh and Sokka are the main guys. Plus a mention of Zuko. I guess, I haven't really gotten any complaints, so it's fine? Hahaha, I hope this doesn't give anyone any ideas TO complain though :P They're just drabbles after all.

Yeah, I'm back. Again. For a short while. Like, perhaps to upload this and write the third part to this. Haha, sit tight!


	49. Now That We're Men Part Eleventy Seven

**Prompt:** Mai and Sokka; boredom

**For:** 3VAD127

**Words: **321

**Disclaimed.**

Now That We're Men We Have Facial Hair Part Eleventy Seven

"I'm bored."

Sokka glanced at Mai, incredulously at that, as that had been probably the millionth time that she had voiced her state of boredom. Not that he was counting; he was too busy trimming his three month long facial project; perfecting it so as to wow the pants off (_not to his enjoyment, of course_) of Zuko. He was currently glued to the mirror, mini shears in hand, and wearing spectacles.

"Mai, can't you run off and tell your _servants_ how excited you are about life? I'm kinda busy here."

"I hope you remember that you're the guest in this house and I could just as easily kick your sorry ass into the streets as I having my chef singe that pitiful excuse you call a beard off your ugly mug. Your choice."

He glared into the reflection of Mai in the mirror, pouted, and groaned. "Uuuuggh, _fine_." He began muttering to himself as he cut individual stray hairs from his mutton chops. _"Fuck, women are psycho. One minute they're blah, then they're BLAUGH, then blah, then BLAUGHAHA, then blah..."_

Down the hall, Zuko was walking with an air of royalty about him, his bountiful and black forest of stubble adding to the atmosphere of reverance. He could faintly hear odd sounds of BLAAGHAHA and blah coming from his room at equal intervals; sounds he'd never heard from Mai, ever. He was curious, so he stroked his beard, and approached the master room and began to turn the handle, in turn hearing Mai whispering in her monotone voice, a metal object hitting the floor, and the heavy drapery rustling. He then slammed the door open, having had enough of the suspense, and found Mai sitting on a chair, mini shears on the floor near his vanity (_yes, his_), and Sokka's body standing near the drapeless window with his head tightly wrapped with the curtains. Wait,_ what?_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_--_

_--_

Wow, so the word count is way over my limit, but this is a special (I just decided) three part series! You know, like those 30 minute shows whose specials are an hour long! It's called the Facial Hair Special.

You'll have to wait a bit for the last part, though, cause two updates in one day is my limit for now =/ I'm pooped from writing these drabbles, which is sad cause they really requied no emotion or plot development or thinking. In fact, all they need is the ability to read, write, and humorize any situation. Thesauruses help too, because big words make any situation funny!

Kthxbaiiiii :)

I forgot on my last update as well: PROMPT IT, hahaa.


End file.
